Honestly It Isn't My Fault
by LeoMioneShipper123
Summary: I didn't do it. Sarah might have done something that will cause her to get expelled from the new school that she just discovered. She is a witch and her life is crazy. Her only friends James, Sirius, Remus, and Severus hate each other. (Takes place at Hogwarts. Mauraders year,)
1. Weekend Class

Worst Saturday ever. Why did it just so happen to rain on the one day I have to go to school. Ugh. I can't believe that I got weekend school for a stupid prank on the headmaster. Okay, maybe it wasn't appropriate. All I did was write "I love Miss Hurnikle." on paper and paste it to his t-shirt. You gotta admit it was awesome. He is the worst person ever. He is always like no one said you could do that Miss Watkins. He drives me nuts. I can't wait to leave primary school my birthday is tomorrow and the last day is Monday! Yay! I can't wait to leave this dump. Uh-oh. I am going to be so late. Where the fuck is my black crop-top and jeans. "MOM! HAVE YOU SEE MY CROP-TOP, JEANS, AND BLACK VANS?" Moms know everything. "THEY ARE IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM!" OH. Duh, obviously. I am so stupid. I gotta go fast. Ok, here we go. I through on my simple outfit and run. I get to my class oh shit. Miss Hurnikle looks fuckin' pissed as shit. "What's got your knickers in a twist Miss Hurwinkle. I mean Hurnikle." Oh shit, she looks mean. "Open your books to page 394." By books, she means me and the cutie right next to me. He snickered when I 'accidentally' called her Hurwinkle. I mean everyone calls her it behind her back just never to her face. 'Till me. "Psst. what is your name." Miss Hurwinkle is out right now. "Thomas, Thomas Brown."

"Nice name. I am Sarah, Sarah Watkins."

"How'd you get here"

"All I did was write 'I love Miss Hurnikle.' on paper and paste it to his t-shirt. You gotta admit it was awesome. He is the worst person ever. He is always like no one said you could do that Miss Watkins. He drives me nuts."

"That sounds awesome."

"Thanks" Wait why the fuck is my face red. Why the fuck is his face red. How long has his face been red? I just hope we don't run into each other on Monday. _RINGGGGGGG._ "Welp bye." I flounce off. Flounce? Fuck my life. I don't flounce and I don't say welp. Ughhhhh! I can't wait to leave this hell hole. Bloody hell he is following me. Imma just pretend I didn't notice. Hesees me shit. Run!


	2. Custody

It is my birthday... yay? I literally got grounded yesterday mom is so unfair and don't even get me started on my step-dad he has it out for me. I was entering from Weekend Classes and he is all like 'Sarah, where have you been?'

**Flashback time**

"Sarah, where have you been?" I hear as I enter from class.

"Why do you care?" I state quite plainly.

"I can get you grounded." The low growl of my evil step-father echos through the house mom must have been outside cause if she wasn't she would hear this and Mr. Steal-My-Mom won't allow that.

"No, you can't you aren't even my legal guardian. The agreement between mom and dad was I stay here for the school year. I get to see my _dad _every break and summer."

"Oh, really not if he harmed you."

"He would never."

"Oh, but I would and then make you blame your father."

I run to the backyard only to find evil has grabbed me and thrown me quite literally and harshly onto the couch.

"Let me go!" I scream and slap him.

"No!" he shouts and holds my hands down and sits on my legs.

"MOM! HELP! MOM! HELP ME! GABE THE TERRIBLE HAS ME! MOM SAVE ME! SOMEONE ANYONE! HHHHHEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!" I begin shouting and knee him in the groin. The neighbor runs in and sees me I run up to her and beg her to get him away. He enters sporting some bruises but I have many visible ones on my face and arms. Mom walks in to see me hiding behind the neighbor.

"Sarah Ann Watkins how dare you disrupt the neighborhood like that!" mom shouts and turns to Gabe. "Gabe honey are you ok she must have really hurt you." she turns to me "You missy are grounded for the rest of your life!" she yells. I run out crying.

"You never loved mom you obviously don't see any of the bruises on the outside no wonder you can't see the scars on the inside!" I scream in between sobs as I run outside to my she-shed/ room.

**End Flashback**

I hop out of bed. Leave my room/she-shed and enter the house. I grab some toast and go back to my room. I start packing my bags and once I am all packed I call dad.

**_RIIIIINNNNGGGGG RIIIINNNNNGGGGG [Bold is dad, Bold italics Sarah, and italics is Mom and/or Gabe in the back round.]_**

**Hello**

_**Hi Daddy**_

**What's up sweet pea**

_**Can you come to pick me up for my birthday like you did last year?**_

**Maybe I will have to ask your mother but probably.**

_**O.k.**_

**You sound upset what happened?**

_**Gabe attacked me while mom was out again.**_

**AGAIN!**

_**Yeah, I want to live with you full time.**_

**I know dear but the judge thinks you need your mother too.**

_**Daddy Gabe scares me**_

_HEY KID GET YOUR LAZY ASS INTO THE KITCHEN NOW!_

**_Daddy, he is coming._**

_DEAR LISTEN TO YOUR STEP-FATHER_

**I am going to call your mother now if she says yes then I will call you and meet you after you get out of school and pick up your bags on your way there ok baby**

_**Okay, daddy. **_

**I got to go Mirry is calling.**

_**Okay bye daddy tell Mirranda I said hi.**_

**Will do bye Sarah.**

_**BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP [End of**_** call]**

"Coming Mom!" I enter the kitchen as moms phone goes off

_Where are you now_  
_Where are you now_  
_Where are you now_  
_Was it all in my fantasy_  
_Where are you now_  
_Were you only imaginary_  
_Where are you now_

Mom picks up. Her face hardens. "Hello, Dave." I perk up she is talking to dad. "Yes, I understand." She definitely will say yes. "Fine she can for the rest of the school year but I also get an extra day or two in summer." Mom hangs up and looks at me "go get ready for your weekend class."

"Okay, mom. Bye, mom love you. see you at the end of summer for my beginning of Middle School."

"Bye dear." I skip out grab my bags and my backpack and go out the back. I see Mirranda's car and run up to it and knock. Mirranda rolls the window down looks at me and smiles.

"Mirry! How are you?" I say happy holding my luggage.

"I am great I was sent to pick up your bags I am heading to your dads and this place was on the way." I giggle and hug her through the window.

"Okay, where does my luggage go?"

"In the trunk honey, can I call you that?"

"Of course Mirry you are by far my favorite step-parent," I say heading to the trunk and placing my stuff down. Mom exits the house with my most hated jacket.

"Sarah you left this."

"That is cuz I don't like it, mom, okay."

"Dear who are you talking to."

"Oh, Mirry this is my mom Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is Mirranda."

"Hello, Elizabeth I came to get Sarah's bags and drop them off at Dave's place on my way over there," Mirry says with a big smile. Mom pastes the fakest smile on.

"Oh, how...sweet. How do you know David?" mom asks.

"Oh. Mom Mirry and daddy are married." I state. "Bye Mirry I have school" me and Mirry kiss each other's cheeks. I turn to mom "Goodbye mother best wishes give Gabe all my...what's the word?" Mirry drives off.

"Love dear the word you're looking for is love."

"No, it's hate. Give Gabe all my hate." I skip off to school.

I enter the class and sit in the back lean back and start reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird' the kid from yesterday enter and turns to me.

"Hey, Sarah."

"Hey"

"What are you reading?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird."

"Cool"

"mhmm"

The class goes by and when it ends I run out to see Mirry's car and run up to it. I knock on the window she rolls it down. I smile. She gets out and hugs me I hug her.

"Heya Sarry"

"Hey Mirry"

"Who is that boy?"

"I don't recall his name only that we had weekend classes together."

"Oh ok well make sure you don't get into trouble again."

"I won't Mirry."

I get in the car in the passenger's seat. We go to Wendy's.

"Dave said he would meet us here."

"okay, Mirry."

"My favorite girls."

Me and Mirry whip around.

"DADDY!"

"Hello Dave," Mirry says chuckling.

I tackle hug him. Mirry joins the hug and we all laugh.

We enter and I see Gabe and Mom and Freeze.

"Why are they here?" I nod in mom and Gabe's direction.

"We are going to see if we could have you full time we are just waiting on the lawyers."

"Okay." I skip over to them and wait for dad and Mirry to sit I sit between dad and Mirry.

"Hello Mom, Gabe," I say as politely as possible. Then to lawyers enter and sit with us.

"Hello Mr. Gates," dad says.

"Hello, Mr. Gates." Mirry and I say at the same time.

[Bold=Mr. Gates, Italitcs= Mr. Hollan(Gabe and Elizabeth's lawyer), Bold and Italics= Gabe and Elizabeth, Bold underlined= Dave, Italics underlinded= Mirry, Bold and Italics underlined= Sarah]

**Hello David, Mirranda, Sarah**

_**Hello Mr. Hollan**_

_Hello Elizabeth and Gabe_

**I was wondering...**

_Well, we were wondering if..._

**_Can dad and Mirry keep me_**_** forever?**_ I blurt out.

**Well Miss Sarah if it is to your will I don't see why not**

_**REALLY, Daddy, did you hear that yay I can stay with you and Mirry forever**_

**Yes, Dear, I Heard**

**_This is all amazing but I still have partial custody of my child_**

_I am sorry ma'am but if your child chooses to live with her father she does have a saying and her word right now is law_

**_But the little fart doesn't even like her father she is scared of him right, Sarah _**

**_As if Gabe your the one I am scared of all these bruises and scares are your fault you son of a-_**

_Language Sarry_

**_Sorry Mirry_**

**Ma'am if she chooses Mrs. and Mr. Watkins over you and Mr. Davies then you will have to just have to go with it.** With that, the lawyers pull out a piece of paper mom, dad, me, Mirry, and Gabe sign it. Mirry and Dad officially have full custody of me.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be really interesting and sorry for any grammar or spelling problems.**


	3. A Letter?

"Sarah get up." I hear the soft voice of my step-mom Mirranda.

"I don't wanna."

"You have class and there is a letter for you."

"FIIIIIINE" I hop out of my bed and head to the kitchen.

"Morin' sunshine"

"Hey, Dad."

I devour my pancakes and read the letter. The letter says:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Kater,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_**Second Page:**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal vials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Enclosed is a ticket that reads:

I run to my room and put on a Yellow hoodie, ripped jeans, my vans, a black choker, and my black bag. I run down stairs and out the door. My dad's house is 5 minutes, when walking, from the school. I walk into my class and my best friend Lily runs up to me. "Hey, Girl." I say.

"Hey Sarah." Lil replies.

"Lil, I had the craziest morning."

"What happened,"

I tell her everything she doesn't even look suprised she just nods her head. She looks at me and says "It happened to me too. Sev, said that it happens every year."

"He said what."

"Honestly Sarah."

"Is he hear today I brought cookies."

"No, but I love your cookies."

"Miss Watkins and Miss Evans please take your seats." I hear the strict voice of Ms. Hurnikle state.

I hear snickers across the room and glare at everyone they all shut up. Me and Lil sit in our seats. Then that dude from weekend class enters.

"Mr. Brown please next time do well to remember to come in on time."

I just roll my eyes. He winks at Lil as passes us and we look at each other and gag. I look at him and glare.

**Time lapse to after school Lily and Sarah are heading to Sarah's place.**

"So, How is Gabe the terrible." Lily says.

"OMG, Lil I totally forgot to tell you." Then I explain everything that had happened on Sunday.

"Wicked."

"Right, Lil that was the best Birthday ever."

Just then Sev appears.

"Hey Sev."

"Sup Sev."

"Hello Lily, Sarah."

"Sev guess what!"

"What Sarah?"

I tell him about this morning and Sunday. Afterwards I hand him a cookie and we all enter my house.

"That is great Sarah."

We all start goofing off untill Sev and Lily leave.

"See ya guys when go shopping for supplies Yeah?"

"DUH!" Lily screams and Sev just nods.

**A/N: That was awesome. This is Sarah's outfitt:**

**Next week will be my update. I am going to start updating weekly until school starts.**


	4. The Dream

I wake up and it's dark and everything is terrifying. What's going on. "MIRRY! DAD! LILY! SEV!"

No one replies I see a man in all black he is walking around. He as a snake. Why is there a snake. I hate is speaking in a forgien language. I see a man and his wife. He whispers "Where is she? where is the girl?"

The women sobs and says "she is with her father."

WAIT A SECOND! That's my mom and Gabe. The man shouts "Avada Kerdava!" My mom hits the floor and The man turns to Gabe "AVADA KERDAVA"

I sit straight up in bed. I call Sev.

{Bold = Sev, Bold under line = Sarah.}

_RIIIIINNNNGGGGG RINNNNG_

**Hello**

**Hey, Sev**

**What's up?**

**I had a weird Dream.**

**Tell me all about it**

**So, I wake up and it's dark and everything is terrifying. I scream "MIRRY! DAD! LILY! SEV!" No one replies I see a man in all black he is walking around. He as a snake. Why is there a snake. I hate is speaking in a forgien language. I see a man and his wife. He whispers "Where is she? where is the girl?" The women sobs and says "she is with her father." I Figured out the lady was my mom and the dude not the evil one is Gabe. The man shouts "Avada Kerdava!" My mom hits the floor and The man turns to Gabe "AVADA KERDAVA"**

**That is not good.**

**Why?**

**Avada Kerdava Is a killng curse.**

**Say What It's a_-**

**Sorry I got go bye**

_BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP_

**A/N: Sorry Its short but I have some serious Tv watching to do byeeeee.**


End file.
